grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Atlas
}} Atlas is an ancient colossal Berserker residing in in the depths of an active volcano, on the mountain tops of Oanheim. While not their leader, the giant is considered a deity to the vikings and a legend to the outside world. Atlas is the only individual in the world capable of reforming dragon steel and has pledged his loyalty to an alliance with Atlah. His familiars are soul bound dragons named Mandrel and Gutter. Appearance Atlas is a colossal, hundred feet tall, animalistic Berserker, whose muscular body is covered in thick, messy fur. While his main features, with long, slim ears, and a furry snout remind of a fluffy animal, his head is crowned by thick, twisted, ram-like horns which feature an ancient rune pattern similar to the lord of dragons, and his mouth carries two tusks similar to a walrus. The smith's eyes, which are red in color, are small compared to his other features, yet seem not to inconvenience his sight. Atlas stands upright on clawed paws and wears armor that covers his chest and part of his arms, while a thick pelt lays across his shoulders. While his hands are in theory considered paws, he has five fingers like humanoid creatures. Personality If conversation was the main intention for visiting the old smith, disappointment would await, as Atlas is prone to little to no exchange of words. The giant prefers solitude throughout each season, however will not face visitors with an unwelcoming attitude, as long as he can trust them. That being said, grumpiness is a well known trait of his if you annoy him just for long enough. Despite his size and generally intimidating appearance, he puts little effort into actively scaring people and instead listens observantly to their needs, as he wishes to match them if possible. Although he once used to be an active part of Losandthel's tribal warrior force, Atlas has remained peaceful throughout the era of new aether and sees no need to interfere with any current events. Forging has become his life, as he continuously attempts to improve his skills, aiming to honor his title as legendary smith, as well as hoping to master dragon steel forging, so it may one day become a sustainable material to use. Abilities Forging Atlas wields an ancient hammer capable of damaging and reforming the toughest materials of the world, including dragon steel, which was found and mastered by him during his long lifespan. Successful dragon steel items forged include Gabriella's leg (non movable), Lakota's lower beak, Yaowu's hand (movable), his own armor, and the sword later known as Yelena. Familiars Atlas has soul bound himself to two adult dragons, whom he named Mandrel and Gutter. Both dragons are both significantly larger than most of their brethren, and part of rare volcanic and mountain species, capable of forming unrefined dragon steel. Both familiars and master enjoy a relationship of mutual respect and all three live only for the purpose of forging legendary armor and weaponry. The reptiles are housed chained to the foundation of the smith's furnace, with enough space to fly freely inside the volcano if desired, however remain restrained enough to be disciplined by Atlas if necessary, as their strength proves quite destructive. While Gutter boils regular steel in his stomach to create the base material for dragon steel, Mandrel lights the fire of the furnace needed to refine the metal. Extra ★ Tends to burn his fur by accident, but does not seem to mind. ★ Atlas is fluent in both Oanheim's native language, as well as draconic, and can understand common tongue, however, you won't find him recite essays in the latter. References }} Category:All pages Category:OPC Category:Male OPC Category:Atlah